


Accidental Clone

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magical Accidents, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Quatre was simply touring the research labs at WEI.  He hadn't planned on being doused in an experimental liquid that didn't have any obvious reactions right away.  What will he and his lovers do when faced with a perfect clone of the blonde CEO?





	Accidental Clone

**Author's Note:**

> TROPE FEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sure 'magical accident' kinda covers this. 'Doused in a strange liquid' is a pretty common trope, in my opinion. So have this shameless piece. 
> 
> My thanks again to hatarihatari on Tumblr for correcting what errors could be fixed. The possession with clones is weird, so apostrophes might be wrong, but damned if either of us could figure it out!!

It was bound to happen one day, despite the stringent safety protocols in place. But did it really have to happen to Quatre? WEI was his baby, and he took tours of the facilities on a regular basis. So why this time did he have to get doused in some experimental liquid? Incompetent intern who hadn’t been fully trained. Before Quatre could flash his business smile and claim everything was alright, one of the scientists was screeching at the poor girl, berating her for something so clumsy.

 

“It’s alright. Nothing seems to be wrong. I’m not melting, I’m not on fire,” Quatre admitted with a hint of a smile at the girl.

 

It wasn’t her fault, really. It had been a combination of her not paying attention, and Quatre being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A simple accident. Someone brought a few towels, and Quatre shed the lab coat he’d donned for the visit. The intern helped him dry off as much of his suit as they could. He reassured her in a soft voice that everything was fine, that she wasn’t going to lose her internship over something so trivial. Around them, normal activity resumed, and Quatre thanked her for the help.

 

No one knew what the vial had been. They kept Quatre down in the lab for observations, and took a blood sample. Everything was normal. He waited two hours down there, his poor secretary moving meetings into next week, because he was essentially quarantined for the rest of the day, and it was Friday. She handled it with grace though, and Quatre used his phone to order her a fruit and chocolate basket for Monday morning. She was an absolute treasure. After two hours, with no signs of side effects, Quatre called it. If whatever he’d been doused with hadn’t caused something to happen yet, then it wasn’t going to. He brushed off the offers of phone numbers in case of anything happening, and left with a cheerful wave, wishing everyone a good weekend.

 

He drove himself home, his mind already on his plans for the weekend. He and his lovers had planned nothing but a lazy weekend in. They’d had groceries delivered, and the housekeeper had come that morning after they’d left for work. They would be alone, cell phones off. If either of their jobs had a crisis, they wouldn’t know until Monday morning. And that was fair, given how much they all worked.

 

Looking back, after everything had happened, Quatre didn’t know if he would have done anything differently. If he knew what was going to occur, he’d have probably taken a shower before he started on dinner.

 

-

 

When he got home, he doffed his suit jacket, throwing it in the closet in the dry-cleaning pile, adding his tie to it. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, giving himself a chance to breathe easy for the first time since he’d gotten dressed that morning. Then he rolled up his sleeves and headed for the kitchen. When they all worked, they took turns making dinner. Since he’d gotten out of the office early, he figured he’d surprise Trowa and Wufei when they got home, with dinner almost ready to go.

 

Turning on the sound system, he set it to play a bit of classic rock and headed to see what he could find in the fridge. He pulled out things, setting them on the counter. Wufei was the more elaborate cook, who could manipulate layers of flavor that Quatre could only enjoy with perverse noises as he licked his fork clean. Trowa was the meat guy, enjoying throwing things on the grill. Quatre was admittedly the weakest cook of them all. He did basic things, but they were always comforting and good. If the others didn’t like it, they never complained, and they always went back for seconds.

 

He busied himself chopping veggies and getting onions and garlic going in a large pot, before he added some canned tomatoes. Then he merely added in spices off the spice rack, and a small pinch of sugar. Wufei hated it when Quatre made pasta sauce with that bit of sugar. But, the sugar cut some of the metallic taste from the canned tomatoes. So, Quatre added it as a bit of a ‘haha on you’ gesture to Wufei. It was fun to see if he’d actually notice it, and when. He pounded the chicken thin while the sauce bubbled away, then threw that into a skillet and let that cook. Humming along with the music, he worked steadily, keeping an eye on the time. When things were ready, he threw the chicken into the sauce, then added cheese, to make a sort of chicken parmesan. No breading, because Trowa and Wufei tried to eat healthy with Preventers’ strict physical requirements.

 

Quatre was just dumping the pasta into boiling water when the door to the apartment opened up, letting Trowa and Wufei inside, Trowa complaining about something with mild humor in his voice, while Wufei brushed him off with a single word. 

 

“You made dinner babe?” Trowa asked, moving to the stove and brushing Quatre’s cheek with the barest touch of his lips.

 

Quatre blushed a bit, stirring the pasta then shaking the excess water from the spoon. “Yes. I got out of the office early today. Figured I’d surprise you,” he returned with a shrug.

 

Wufei was there on the other side of Quatre, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple, flicking the light inside the stove on, just so he could see what was inside. Quatre bumped into him with his hip and a chuckle on his face.

 

“Do we have time to shower?” Wufei asked, knowing they both probably didn’t smell the prettiest after hitting the gym.

 

“Go for it. Still needs a few more minutes,” Quatre replied.

 

“Perfect. We’ll be back,” Trowa purred, snagging Wufei by the collar of his jacket and leading him out of the kitchen.

 

“Don’t take too long, or I’ll have to come and get you!” Quatre called over his shoulder with a laugh.

 

They emerged from the shower ten minutes later, both flushed pink from teasing, or the heat of the water. Either way, Quatre was happy to see them. He’d set the table, and served out the chicken, and was just starting to serve the pasta when they sat down. Wufei had a towel around his neck to catch the water from his hair, and he and Trowa were both shirtless. If Quatre’s eyes lingered on drops of water that slowly rolled down their bare chests, Trowa and Wufei didn’t comment. They only shared knowing looks as Quatre licked his lips, wishing he was busy licking those stray drops off his lovers.

 

“Eyes up here love,’” Trowa purred, gesturing at his face.

 

“Well who eats dinner in nothing but sweat pants?” Quatre pouted as he dumped a spoonful of sauce over pasta and handed the plate to Trowa, then repeating and handing off to Wufei before he served himself.

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the boys working to sate their hunger before delving into things like small talk. Trowa and Wufei’s day seemed pretty normal to all of them. It was when they asked after Quatre’s day that things took a turn. Quatre was grateful he’d finished eating before it got to that point, because he didn’t know if he’d have a chance to eat more once they heard.

 

“There was an accident during the lab tour today. I wound up doused in some liquid. The poor intern, I thought she was going melt into the floor. Between her feeling bad and the scientists screaming at her,” Quatre retold with a shake of his head.

 

“And you’re not still at the lab why?” Wufei asked, setting his knife and fork down, fixing the smaller blonde with a hard stare, that was only echoed by Trowa.

 

Quatre rolled his eyes at the pair of them. “I stayed in the labs for two hours! They ran tests, they took blood. My poor secretary had to re-arrange half of my day because of this!”

 

“Still, you should have stayed. We would have come to visit,” Trowa offered softly, trying to play them both, knowing they’d spark since Quatre and Wufei could be so hot-headed.

 

“I did what the scientists suggested. They sent me home when they couldn’t find anything,” Quatre ground out, glaring daggers across the table at Wufei, meeting his dark gaze.

 

“Well then I hope nothing happens now that you’re home,” Wufei muttered, digging back into his food, pointedly ignoring both of his lovers.

 

Trowa sighed, looking between the pair of them. Quatre pushed himself back from the table and took his plate to the dishwasher, putting everything in, then he headed for the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Trowa to smooth Wufei’s ruffled feathers.

 

Quatre made the water as hot as he could stand it and shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the water, hissing at the first touch of it against his skin. He adjusted quickly though, and dunked his head under the spray, getting his hair wet, wanting the smell of the labs and that liquid off of him so he could feel normal again. He was about to grab the shampoo off the shelf when he looked down at himself and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

 

His skin was glistening in a strange manner, almost sparkling like that bad pre-colony vampire movie franchise. The longer he stared, the worse things became. His skin started to separate and drip off of him, like when a kid stuck their hand in mud and watched the lumps drip off, back into the puddle. It was creepy to see, and Quatre’s voice was stuck in his throat, unable to scream or even make a sound. As he continued to watch, the bits that dripped off combined into a pile that kept growing, and seemed to morph into a shape, like it was clay being worked.

 

The entire event crept to an end, that puddle of… Goop, for all Quatre could think of. It began to take shape, twisting itself until Quatre was looking down at himself. Big blue eyes, framed by wet hair plastered to his scalp and face. The same lithe frame, packed with just enough muscle to make him obviously masculine. He didn’t know why it suited him, but his body just worked, just like Trowa and Wufei’s larger frames, packed with more muscles worked for both of them.

 

“Hello Quatre,” the person? Clone? Quatre didn’t know what to call it, said, his own voice echoing back to him off the shower walls.

 

This time, when he opened his mouth, he did scream. It was loud and panicked, and Wufei and Trowa both burst into the bathroom, the door banging against the wall and nearly bouncing back into their faces with the force. Trowa had his service weapon draw, but pointed up until he could assess the situation. Wufei pulled open the shower curtain, revealing Quatre standing there, mouth still open even though he wasn’t screaming, staring down at the clone Quatre, sitting on the floor.

 

“What the fuck?!” Wufei yelled, unable to really find a threat in the bathroom.

 

Trowa clicked the safety back onto his gun and set it on the counter, looking as confused as all of them.

 

“It happened after I got into the shower. I got wet and then things just got weird. It was like goo dripping off of me, and then there I was, here and on the floor!” Quatre rattled off, reaching out to turn off the water, unwilling to soak his bathroom floor, despite the lunacy of the situation.

 

Trowa grabbed towels from the rack and handed them to Wufei, who handed them over. The clone stood up and took a towel, and both Quatres dried themselves off, wrapping their towels around their waists. 

 

“Let’s move this into the bedroom,” Trowa muttered, snagging his gun and heading out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

 

They all trooped in and claimed seats on the bed, sitting awkwardly, looking at each other, away, then back again. Quatre fiddled with the hem of his towel, wondering who was going to be the first to break this silence. It lingered for what felt like hours, until Wufei spoke up.

 

“I thought you said the lab had cleared you,” Wufei started off.

 

“They did! I sat down there for two hours! I even gave them a blood sample!” Quatre protested, showing off the crook of his arm where he’d forgotten to remove the gauze and tape from the blood draw. 

 

He peeled it away, balling it up and throwing it in the general direction of the room’s small garbage can, sighing heavily.

 

“He’s not lying. He really did get tested, poked, and prodded,” the clone Quatre spoke up, all three of them turning to look at him.

 

Just like Quatre, it was eerie for his lovers to hear his voice from another source that wasn’t actually him. It was unnerving to see himself, and it not be in a mirror. Quatre didn’t know what to think or do with this. What did you do when you suddenly have a clone of yourself?

 

“Maybe we should call one of the scientists?” Trowa offered.

 

Both clone and real Quatre shot him a withering look. “Absolutely not! I will not spend a weekend locked in a lab, being examined and turned into a lab rat again! We had enough of that during the war. I won’t do it,” Quatre said, his voice shaking with a slight edge of panic to it.

 

They’d all been through so much, during and after the war. While routine medical exams were something they could handle, Quatre had gotten a raw deal out of it. Too many injuries, too many trips into doctors’ offices. He didn’t hate doctors per se, but he avoided them unless absolutely necessary. Wufei and Trowa knew this, so why Trowa had suggested it was beyond any of them.

 

“Quatre has a point. Who knows what they’d do to him, or the clone. For all we know, they’d lock them both up, Quatre’s name and money unable to keep him free. Do we want to take that risk?” Wufei asked, fixing Trowa with a soft look, trying to convey the feelings that Quatre had vocalized.

 

They might have fought like cats and dogs, but when they worked together, Trowa knew he was outmatched. He really couldn’t win. Then again, when he and Wufei teamed up against Quatre, the blonde man always lost. It was one of the mild downfalls of being in a relationship with more than one person. Not that any of them minded, or would trade what they had for anything. Three years strong, and they still acted like newlyweds.

 

Trowa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll give it til the end of the weekend. If we still haven’t figured out something, then we’ll disclose what happened. On Monday. Deal?” He asked both his lovers, and technically the clone too, he supposed.

 

There were nods all around, and Quatre let out a grateful sigh. He flopped himself back onto the bed, his towel fluttering open a bit. Inadvertently showing off a bit of inner thigh, which Trowa and Wufei enjoyed seeing, catching each other’s gazes. Then, as if to slap the pair of them back to reality, Quatre’s clone scooted right up next to him and laid his head on Quatre’s chest, hand resting right over the real blonde’s heart. It was unique, and erotic in the same breath.

 

“We could… No, we should do some experiments. For science,” Wufei murmured, looking from Trowa, back to the matching blondes, licking his lips.

 

“No. Absolutely not. I know where your perverted minds are going,” Quatre blurted out, cracking an eye open and picking his head up off the pillow, fixing Wufei with a look.

 

His hand came up to card through baby-soft blonde hair in a protective gesture. While the clone looked like him, had the same memories, and was an entirely separate being from himself, it was still only hours old. Wasn’t that a thing, of a sort? Quatre didn’t want to know, or question it.

 

“I don’t mind Quatre,” the clone whispered, voice soft from dozing. “It’s not like it’s any different from when you usually do it. I’m a new being, in a sense. But I’m more than old enough to consent. And enjoy,” the clone purred as he woke up more, stretching his limbs much like a cat.

 

“They’re rubbing off on you,” Quatre huffed, nudging Trowa and Wufei with his foot in mock annoyance. “Tomorrow. Tonight, sleep. Adjust to this situation,” Quatre said, vaguely waving his hand, dropping his head back down to the pillow.

 

Trowa and Wufei shared a sigh, but they respected Quatre’s wishes. They wouldn’t push him, since he’d been the one to have such a harrowing day. Trowa helped them sit up so they could lose the towels, and Wufei provided them both with boxers, which they slipped into. Quatre and his clone curled up right in the middle of the bed, their legs tangled together, the clone’s head on Quatre’s arm. Even in sleep, the clone clung to Quatre, like the real Quatre would protect him, just like everyone else in his inner circle.

 

It was too early for Wufei and Trowa to sleep, so they tucked the blondes in, kissed each of them on the cheek and shut the lights, closing the door behind them. They cleaned up the dinner dishes together, working like a well-oiled machine. They were out of each other’s way when they needed to be, a pair of tandem shadows. When the dishwasher was running, Wufei grabbed a couple beers and they headed for the living room, the tv on low so they could talk about this whole situation. Things like what they’d do if this was permanent. How they’d manage to keep it out of the press, and keep Quatre and the clone safe. The last thing either of them wanted was to lose Quatre into a lab like a highly prized science experiment.

 

It was more of a headache than anything, and they didn’t really come up with any answers. Eventually, they called it a night and turned off the tv, then crawled into bed, Trowa curling up against the clone, with Wufei mirroring him with Quatre.

-

Trowa woke to the sound of murmured voices, having a heated, but hushed discussion. The voices were quiet, near him, but sleep made them seem further away than what they were. He picked out Quatre’s voice, but that was all he could discern. He shifted onto his side a little more and buried his face in the pillow, drifting back into a light doze.

 

It was just a short time later that he drifted awake again, this time though, it was a low moan, not talking that woke him up. His eyes shot open, and he went from barely conscious to fully alert in seconds. It was Quatre, or the clone moaning. Wufei was sitting up against the headboard, watching as Quatre and the clone kissed, Quatre’s hands hidden below the blankets, touching the clone. The clone’s hands were buried in Quatre’s hair, and he was moaning with abandon into Quatre’s mouth. It was arousing to see, and Trowa’s usual morning wood was almost instantly full arousal, watching. 

 

He shared a look with Wufei over their heads. They both thought the same thing. While it was a little awkward to be watching Quatre touching himself in another body, it was erotic in another sense. Trowa and Wufei always enjoyed making Quatre put on a show for them. They loved watching him touch himself, fuck himself with his fingers or toys. They loved taking him apart while the other watched, making Quatre beg for the other to join them, to touch him too.

 

Trowa liked to make Quatre ride him, thighs quivering, sweat dripping down his body as he rocked himself up and down, cock slapping at his stomach with each thrust. Trowa would look up at him, fingernails scratching lightly up his sensitive inner thighs, whispering utter filth to the blonde. Quatre’s cheeks would flush, and his eyes would dart from Trowa’s face, over to Wufei, who’d be sitting next to them and watching. His hand would be curled lazily around his cock, stroking himself in a languid rhythm as he watched his lovers, working himself up to an edge before he joined them.

 

Wufei liked to have Quatre on his hands knees, with his ass and hips raised to fuck into him with sharp, steady thrusts. He liked to pull Quatre back by the hips, keeping him just out of Trowa’s reach. It drove both of them crazy to be so close and unable to touch. Trowa’s erection straining towards Quatre’s plush mouth. Quatre would keen low in his throat, ducking his head down and stretching his neck in attempt to wrap his lips around Trowa’s cock. Only when Quatre was practically sobbing in need, would Wufei relent and shuffle them the scant inches forward to allow Quatre to bury his face between Trowa’s legs to suck on the brunette’s cock.

 

Watching turned them on, no doubt about it. This display before them was a treat that they’d never seen before. Quatre with toys was one level, but this was an entirely new height of erotica. They wanted to savor it. Trowa sat up, pushing the blankets down, wanting to see just what Quatre’s deft hands were doing. They continued to kiss, acting oblivious to their audience. Quatre’s right hand was curled around his clone’s cock, stroking lazily, thumb rubbing across the slit every few strokes. Teasing, building him up. Getting him worked up to that mindless point, where the only thing that could bring the mind back was orgasm.

 

“What are you doing love?” Trowa asked, voice thick with sleep and arousal.

 

“Seems they didn’t go right to bed last night. They chatted about things, and decided that if this lasts, they may as well make the most of it,” Wufei answered, his dark eyes never straying from the delectable sight before them.

 

“Well, can’t put that to waste,” Trowa replied with a throaty chuckle, eyes roaming too.

 

The fact that the clone was here added in so many combinations and permutations that it made Trowa’s head spin. Wufei had already reached into the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He was rolling it back and forth between his hands, when a wicked idea came to him. Trowa knew that look, and knew they were in for a treat. People who were outside their relationship always assumed that Quatre was the perverted, sex crazed one in their relationship. He was after all, technically the man with a miniature harem, if you believed all the tripe in the gossip rags printed about Quatre. But Wufei was the real mastermind behind some of their most perverted shenanigans. 

 

“Quatre, why don’t you swing around and climb on top? Then you two can get ready for us,” he suggested, making it seem like the most erotic idea anyone had ever had.

 

Quatre broke the kiss with a low moan, sharing a brief look with his clone. It wasn’t like the clone didn’t know how Trowa and Wufei acted. He had the same memories as Quatre. The same likes, dislikes, and sensitive spots. It didn’t stop the clone from whining pitifully when Quatre’s hands slipped away from his body. Quatre struggled to his knees, his limbs heavy with arousal. As he moved, the clone rolled onto his back, filling up the space Quatre had left. When he was settled, Quatre carefully maneuvered himself backwards, shuffling his knees over the clone’s shoulders, until they were both in a perfect position.

 

Trowa let out a low whistle of appreciation, knowing what was going to happen. He was never pleased to be more right. Quatre held out his hand for the lube, and Wufei handed it over. Quatre poured some onto his hand and handed it back, rolling it between his fingers to warm it up. When he was satisfied, he used his clean hand to push apart his clone’s legs, running a finger along his entrance. He pushed his finger in carefully, feeling the entrance flutter around the intrusion. His clone moaned aloud, back arching, his cock bumping into Quatre’s cheek. He couldn’t neglect that… So, he tilted his head a bit and wrapped his lips around his cock, his upper brain commenting that this was what it felt like to suck his cock. So that was what Trowa and Wufei got to wrap their lips around.

 

His clone didn’t stay idle for long. Once he’d adjusted to the finger penetrating him, and those sinfully pink lips wrapped around his length, he knew he had to reciprocate. Quatre was in a perfect position, and he brought his hands up, carefully pulling apart Quatre’s cheeks, exposing his hole. Arching his neck, the clone ran the flat of his tongue across his opening, relishing the feel of Quatre’s mouth crying out around his cock.

 

Together, they worked in tandem. Quatre carefully worked his clone open with his fingers while he worshipped the cock in his mouth. His clone opened him with strong licks and thrusts of his tongue, loosening his body. And, when he felt he was open enough, he held his hand out to Wufei for some lube. Then he carefully started to work his fingers in alongside his tongue. While they were doing this to prepare for sex, they were being loud, moaning and panting as they worked. They had to put on a good show, constantly reminded of the heavy gazes of Trowa and Wufei.

 

They behaved. They watched with fascination and arousal as the two blondes carefully played with each other. Since they were technically the same person, they knew how to work each other up. Had themselves crying out, biting down on their lips in a vain attempt to stave off orgasm. The second time it happened, Trowa and Wufei moved. They knew if they got that close again, there’d be no holding back a third time. Somehow, they’d shifted down the bed a bit, so Wufei carefully moved the pillows off to the side, giving him more space between the blondes and the headboard. Trowa mirrored him at the foot of the bed.

 

Lube was passed between them both, and they carefully pried the fingers from each of the blondes, chuckling at the whines of loss. It was just too much, staring down at the pair of them in opposite directions, aroused and practically salivating to be filled. They moved slowly, carefully working their cocks inside, Wufei slowly filling Quatre, while Trowa took Quatre’s clone. It was a slightly precarious position, most of it relying on Quatre’s upper body strength to keep himself from crushing his clone. It began to become too much to stay still. Trowa and Wufei started to thrust shallowly, trying to establish a rhythm that the blondes could follow.

 

Their easy motions paid off with loud cries for more, both the blondes sounding wrecked, like they were too close to snapping. They started to speed up, bodies rocking together. Anyone who was eavesdropping would only imagine they were filming a porno, between the moaning, the wet noises of penetration, and the constant slap of skin connecting. While Trowa and Wufei felt like they could have gone on forever, Quatre and his clone knew they were too close. It was Quatre who ended things, wrapping his mouth around his clone’s cock. It set him off, and he came with a shout, flooding Quatre’s mouth with his release while his body bore down on Trowa’s cock.

 

It was like a chain reaction that none of them could stop. A train barreling towards a broken bridge in an action movie with no chance of being saved. Trowa shoved himself deep and came with a grunt, spilling himself inside that willing body. While he still had the mental clarity, Quatre’s clone reached up to tease the stretched rim of Quatre’s hole, fingers brushing Wufei’s cock as he thrust in and out. It set Wufei off and he tightened his grip on Quatre’s hips, rutting into him like a man possessed until he found himself shouting out his release, buried balls deep inside his lover. That feeling of warmth filling him is what set Quatre off. He came untouched, his cock spurting its release on his clone’s cheeks and chest.

 

Wufei was gentle, carefully withdrawing from Quatre and helping him off of the clone before orgasm could make him sag his full weight onto the poor clone. They all found space, cuddling and basking in the closeness as the afterglow washed over them. They’d need to clean up later, but they’d manage it, when the blonde’s legs worked. He idly touched Quatre’s skin, not teasing, but helping down from the orgasm crash.

 

“I wonder which of them can have the most orgasms,” Wufei wondered out loud.

 

Quatre groaned and swatted at him, while Trowa’s eyes lit up. They were in for a long weekend.

-

He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in a sex marathon. It really had been a while. He and his clone languished in a hot bath after the others had showered to clean off. Wufei hadn’t lied. He’d been determined to see which of the blondes could come more. Each time they orgasmed, they swapped partners. It had been hours since they’d started, and Quatre had won with four, on top of the first one that had sparked that idea in Wufei’s mind.

 

Quatre sat with his back against the tub, his clone settled comfortably in front of him, back pressed to Quatre’s chest. They’d washed away lube and body fluids, and were using the hot water to relax muscles that had gotten tight. They lay there in easy silence, enjoying the break from Trowa and Wufei’s heated looks, and the chance to just rest, and be themselves. Neither of them cared that their toes and fingers were starting to wrinkle like prunes.

 

“Hey… I have one last thing I want to try. Before the weekend ends,” the clone spoke up.

 

Quatre knew the ‘before we have to face reality’ was left unspoken for a reason. They didn’t want to ruin the glass house they’d thrown up around the four of them. This whole ‘doused in liquid’ thing had sort of created a false reality for them. Quatre didn’t want it to end. Didn’t want to subject himself or the clone to what would inevitably come from the impromptu experiment. But, he shoved those thoughts aside for the moment. They still had the rest of Sunday night to get through. Reality could rear its ugly head on Monday.

 

“Do tell,” Quatre asks, leaning forward to rest his chin on his clone’s shoulder.

 

His clone blushed a bit, but he managed to convey his desires to Quatre. Quatre chuckled and bumped their heads together affectionately.

 

“We’ll make it happen,” he promised.

 

He ushered them both out of the tub, and they dried off before rejoining Trowa and Wufei in the bedroom. The other men had thoughtfully changed the sheets while the blondes had bathed, and then had climbed in to warm said bed up. Quatre and his clone crawled into the middle between them. They all settled down, comfortable. It was getting late, and they’d need to sleep soon, but they had time.

 

“There’s something he wants to do. Will you guys just watch?” Quatre asked, his voice soft, like he didn’t want to disturb the comfortable silence they’d been cocooned in.

 

“Anything you want,” Trowa replied, leaning over to kiss the top of the clone’s head.

 

Wufei echoed his statement, eyes immediately alight with that knowing spark. He knew whatever it was, would be something he’d enjoy watching. He and Trowa pushed the blankets down and shifted up until they were resting against the headboard. Wufei went to grab the lube, out of habit, and found nothing there. Trowa held up the bottle with a throaty chuckle. Quatre rolled his eyes at both of them, shifting to lay on his back between them. The pair of them, nothing but perverts. Maybe one day he’d do a news story and set the gossip magazines straight. He flashed his clone a soft smile, drawing him over to kiss him gently, trying to encourage him to relax.

 

It worked. His clone began to kiss him back, even though he was blushing a deep pink across his entire face. They did nothing but lazily kiss, the clone half leaning on Quatre. Quatre kept his hands busy, running up and down along his clone’s arm tenderly, while the other raked blunt nails down his chest, raising goosebumps in his wake. They were aware of their audience, and worked together to ensure a good show. As Quatre gently stoked the first sparks of arousal, his clone became bolder. He nipped at Quatre’s lower lip before he pulled back, carefully sinking his teeth into the side of Quatre’s neck, worrying at it briefly before he backed away. He didn’t want to leave a big mark. The imprint of his teeth would fade by morning, he hoped.

 

Almost tortuously, the clone worked his way down, worshipping every inch of Quatre’s body that he could reach with his lips. By the time he’d reached Quatre’s hipbones, Quatre was a sobbing, begging mess. His body was hypersensitive from the weekend sex marathon, and he didn’t know if he was going to last long enough for his clone to get what he wanted.

 

“Please, don’t tease. I’m not going to last,” Quatre simpered, eyes wild as he tried to make eye contact, finding it impossible every time his body was wracked with a pleasurable spasm.

 

His clone gave him a wry smile and nodded, that blush still prominent across his cheeks. Trowa silently held out the lube and the clone took it with trembling fingers. Wufei reached out and touched his other wrist, giving it a brief squeeze, Trowa reaching out to cup the hand that held the lube bottle. Silent reassurance from the pair of them that he was alright, and that he wouldn’t hurt Quatre. That bit of support helped, and his clone took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He steadied himself and sat back on his heels. He opened the lube and only flushed worse when he dumped too much onto his hand and fingers.

 

“You’re doing fine. Wetter is better,” Quatre teased lightly, shifting his hips a bit so he could open his legs just a bit more, to show how much he wanted this.

 

His clone nodded, rubbing the lube across his fingers, coating them in the slippery liquid, and warming it up. He dipped his fingers down, past Quatre’s balls, nails skirting against his perineum, drawing a strangled cry from Quatre’s throat. It spurred him on, and the clone carefully pressed a finger inside Quatre’s body, shuddering when he accepted it easily. Their marathon had left him pliant, and Quatre immediately begged for another finger. Trowa laughed, turning himself onto his side to watch better, propping his head on his hand. Carefully, he pulled his finger back, then pressed the two in, feeling the way Quatre’s body clutched and fluttered at them, squeezing them beautifully. 

 

He worked them in and out with long strokes, heeding Quatre’s earlier pleas that he couldn’t tolerate the teasing, avoiding his prostate on purpose. It was still pleasurable for Quatre, and he canted his hips up, his cock bobbing against his stomach to try and urge those probing fingers deeper. It became a battle of a sort. The clone working Quatre up without gratification, while Quatre kept trying to blindly fall into release, though he was cruelly kept from it.

 

“Fuck me. Fuck me, please,” Quatre whined, arching his back and working his hips down, practically howling when he managed to get those fingers to rub right against his prostate.

 

His clone looked nervous again, looking down at his two fingers where they were buried all the way to the last knuckle. Quatre’s hole was relaxed, a little loose. Would it really be alright with just two fingers for prep? His worry must’ve shown on his face, because it was Wufei who stepped in this time, plucking the lube from the bed and dripping some onto his hand. He warmed it, then slid that hand down to grasp the clone’s erection, slowly stroking him from root to tip and slicking his length.

 

“Quatre likes it to be a bit of a tight fit. And, it won’t be as much of a stretch compared to me and Trowa,” he murmured softly, like he was talking to a skittish animal.

 

Quatre nodded with his words, reaching his arms out to encourage his clone. With a careful breath, he scooted closer until he was slotted between Quatre’s spread legs, his cock angled for Quatre’s hole. He held the base of his cock as he gently pressed the head against him. It was torture. All he wanted was to be buried to the hilt in that warmth, without a care for his partner. But, he held himself back, forced his body to press forward in a measured pace. When he finally bottomed out, he and Quatre both emitted cries that reverberated around the room. It would have been enough to get both Trowa and Wufei worked up, if they even could get it up again.

 

Quatre understood now why he wound up bottoming most of the time. It wasn’t because he was the smallest of his lovers, or because they wanted to spoil him all the time. No, Trowa had once told him that his cock was addictive, in a sense. Now that he was feeling his own cock buried deep inside of his body, he understood. Quatre wasn’t as girthy as his lovers, but his cock was longer, with a bit of an upward curve. While Trowa and Wufei had to bottom out to hit his prostate, with his cock, if it bottomed out, you had it constantly rubbing against the prostate. Even when his clone pulled out a bit and thrust back in shallowly, it was like his prostate was just assaulted constantly. He finally understood it.

 

It didn’t take long. The buildup in the bathroom, his nerves. It all coalesced to drive his arousal up to a peak level. He rutted hard into Quatre, breathing deeply against his neck, Quatre’s arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers digging into the meat of his back. Quatre’s head was thrown back, whimpering into the open air as he arched up, fingers turning to dig his nails into his clone’s back as he came with a strangled shout, his cock spurting between their bodies. The rhythmic clenching of his body drove his clone over the edge, and he let out his own noise, rutting himself deep inside as he let go, spilling his release into Quatre’s body.

 

They laid there, the clone collapsed with his full weight on Quatre, his arms shaking, like he couldn’t even support himself if he’d tried. Quatre rubbed at his back with gentle hands, soothing and praising him, rubbing his cheek against his clone’s hair. They laid like that until Wufei and Trowa urged them apart. Trowa helped his clone withdraw from him and curl directly onto the bed. Wufei slipped into the bathroom to get a warm cloth, tenderly wiping them both down. A shower in the morning would be necessary, but they could sleep without being sticky and covered in fluids. His clone turned into an octopus and wrapped arms and legs around Quatre once they’d been cleaned up. Trowa curled in behind Quatre, and Wufei took up space behind his clone. It didn’t take long before they were all asleep in their little puppy pile, everyone touching one another.

-

It was early when Quatre felt someone shifting and moving too much. He whined in his sleep, and a hand touched his hair in an effort to soothe him. Whoever it was crawled out over the top of the blankets, carefully watching where they put their weight to avoid limbs or organs. Quatre was right back out, and didn’t even notice the missing presence, someone immediately shifting into the vacant warm spot.

 

When the first alarm went off at six, Wufei grabbed the cell phone and dropped it on Quatre’s chest, immediately rolling back over and into sleep. Quatre silenced the offending noise and blearily sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he looked around. He frowned a bit, only seeing Wufei and Trowa in the bed. It wasn’t alarming, but it didn’t feel right. He scooted himself off the bed by the footboard and padded into the bathroom to attend his need for the toilet, and a shower. When he was fresh and much more alert, his next goal was the kitchen and the automatic coffee pot. After he poured himself a cup and added copious amounts of sugar and cream, he sipped at it, feeling just about fully human. He’d turned towards the table to set his cup down so he could think about breakfast when he saw the piece of paper. It was a note, and he picked it up, fingers trembling minutely as he read.

 

Quatre  
Whatever this was, it was temporary. I woke up in the middle of the night and found myself fading away, sort of like how I formed. I didn’t want to leave a mess in your bed, so I’m going to wait it out in the bathroom. I didn’t want to worry you when I wasn’t around in the morning when you woke up. Thank you for an amazing weekend, even if it was one of the weirdest things you’ve ever experienced.

 

There was no signature, but Quatre had to chuckle dryly to himself. It was just like him. To leave a note, and to not want to leave a mess. He hadn’t even noticed anything amiss in the bathroom. It didn’t hurt in a painful way that he was gone. It was a mild ache in his chest, which he knew would probably fade in time. Still, it didn’t seem fair that it had to happen. Then again, now that he knew what that liquid was, and how it worked, there was always the possibility of getting more of it, for his own purposes. Maybe he could use it for one of his own private fantasies.

 

The idea of being at the mercy of two Trowas and two Wufeis for a weekend held a certain depraved appeal, if he had to be honest with himself.


End file.
